RoBl0xi4
Note: This is fake, i was bored so i made this! Chapter One: Hello! My name is DynamiticDog (my roblox name) and i looove RPGS, FPS, and im a fan of Rayman and Call of Duty! I was searching ROBLOX games until something came on my eye, a game called RoBl0xi4. It sounded cool so i clicked it, it was made by a guy named DARKSOULMASTER, it sounded like a namesnipe, so i didn't thinked it was a creppy guy. I entered it and i seen a dark house and dark trees with DARKSOULMASTER, talking to a guy called DynamiticDog. It was weird because, i am DynamiticDog, so. I came up to him and a chat was made: * DynamiticDog: Hey, who is this guy? * DARKSOULMASTER: Your soul... * DynamiticDog: Aye, dude. I am not dead. * DARKSOULMASTER: Ha ha ha... * DynamiticDog: YOU ARE CREPPY! * DARKSOULMASTER: Are you sure?... The chat ended, when he said "Are you sure?..." he took a Darkheart, and he sliced the clone. My clone screamed, he fell down, started to bleed and he died. Then DARKSOULMASTER said * DARKSOULMASTER: Do you wan't to end like this?... I quit the game, i was afraid of him. Chapter Two: I got a message saying: "I am coming for you, theres no way to hide, watch behind you, i am now there, rUn fr0m M,3,33...... I got freaked out even more, i checked behind me, i just seen my two sisters being on their phones and laughing while texting their friends. Then, i seen a ad saying; YOU AR3 N3XT MY V1CT1M I came to RoBl0xi4, i seen again my dead clone and DARKSOULMASTER, agian, i started talking with him: * DynamiticDog: Okay, wise guy. Start talking. * DARKSOULMASTER: Do you think being a trapped soul is easy?... * DynamiticDog: HA! No crap, i never got trapped. Okay, one time but okay! * DARKSOULMASTER: YOU FOOL! BEING A TRAPPED SOUL IS HARD!... Then the house and the trees fell, the skybox turned red, his eyes turned red. My PC shutdown, my PC is weak on stuff, like ROBLOX explosions (If the camera is close to a explosion, it lags or shuts down) Chapter Three (Final Chapter): I woke up, i ate breakfast and played Call of Duty Modern Warfare 2, then i came to ROBLOX. My character was like DARKSOULMASTER's, black and without clothes. I was renamed to DARKSOULMASTERSMINION. I was in a shock, how did he came to my account?! I checked my places and i seen my game renamed to WHO KILLED DYNAMITICDOG OBBY! (It was originaly named Who Killed the Pie Obby!) and, i freaked out, i wanted to make this insanity stop, i came to RoBl0xi4 and everything was same like yesterday, same skybox and stuff. Agian, we started talking: * DARKSOULMASTER: I expected yo- * DynamiticDog: I HATE YOU! * DARKSOULMASTER: Hehehe, not so easy isn't it being a trapped soul? * DynamiticDog: Im... Trapped? * DARKSOULMASTER: People like us stay in a dark place, called Banlands, where great people like JJ5x5 and bad people like djtavas be. You must be there. * DynamiticDog: Nice story, Darksoulfool. Get to the point. * DARKSOULMASTER: YOU MUST KILL ME! * DynamiticDog: I must what? * DARKSOULMASTER: YOU MUST! Then i got a sword, he said YOU MUST KILL ME, again and again. Then i killed him. Everything turned back. FINALLY! I returned to normal, and everything was fine. YES! THE END! If you enjoyed leave a comment. If you wanna see more, just ask :)